vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinbad
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Focalor= |-|Full Djinn Equip Baal= |-|Full Djinn Equip Zepar= Summary Sinbad (シンドバッド, Shindobaddo) is the former King of Sindria, the World Innovator, Head of International Alliance and the President of the world's most powerful Company known as Sindria Trading Company. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, and a King Vessel. He was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad has already halfway "fallen into depravity" and is also David Jehoahaz Abraham's reincarnation, as stated by Gyokuen Ren. He is often accompanied by members of the Eight Generals who are his most trusted companions. He is a major character in Magi, the adventure king and main character of Adventure of Sinbad. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least 7-C | 7-B Name: Sinbad The King of The Seven Seas Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, dungeon capturer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Flight, immunity to curses, lightning magic, wind magic, magoi manipulation, can negate magoi, can use metal vessels, Mind Control Attack Potency: Large Building level | At least Town level with Cleaving Wind (Matched Kougyoku Ren) | City level with Lightning Sword (Casually destroyed a mountain range when he was just a teenager , one of the strongest Vessels, making it superior to Kouen, Ja'far and Masrur). Higher with Extreme magic Speed: Unknown reactions and combat speed | Unknown reactions and combat speed | Unknown reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G+ | Class G+ Striking Strength: Superhuman | At least Class TJ | Class PJ (Stronger than Muu and Masrur) Durability: Large Building level | Town level via power-scaling | City level via power-scaling (Is one of the top tiers in the verse and Baal has shown to be his strongest vessel so far) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Baal Metal Vessel, Focalor Metal Vessel, Zepar Metal Vessel, Valefor Metal Vessal, 3 other metal vessels, and a normal sword Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, if he overuses his magoi, he reverts back to his base form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Rukh Magoi: Sinbad has half "fallen into to depravity", because of this he can access extra power that most cannot; though he doesn't like to, doing so gave him enough power to counter Kougyoku's Extreme Magic, with a non-extreme Djinn Equip magic of his own. Baal: The first metal vessal that Sinbad acquired and the one he has used the most. Sinbad can equip Baal, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and lighting/thunder attributes. *'B' Bararaq: (Lightning) Sinbad summons lightning to strike his opponent with immense power. His most basic attack with Baal. * Bararaq Saiqa: (Lightning Sword) Sinbad summons a thunderloud, then absorbs the lightning released by it. Once fully charged he releases it from his sword with great power. *'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa:' (Lightning Sword of Extinction) Sinbad's first shown Extreme Magic. Summons a huge mass of lightning in the shape of a sword to impale his foe. Bararaq.gif|Lightning Bararaq_Saiqa.gif|Lightning Sword pQ-vUs.gif|Lightning Sword of Extinction Valefor: The second of Sinbad's metal vessels. Grants Sinbad increased stats, flight, and the ability to stagnate, or slow, things down. * Stagnation: Valefor has the ability to slow things; mainly the movement of water molecules in the air to create ice, but also other things: including even his opponent's mind. * Garufor Zairu: (Ice Beast Howl) Sinbad freezes water in the air into spears and launches them at the opponent; supposedly stronger than it looks. * Garufor Kirestal: (Ice Beast Crystal Formation): Sinbad encases his opponent in a crystal of ice, again made of frozen water in the air. Focalor: One of Sinbad's metal vessels. Sinbad can equip Focalor, which then gives Sinbad an overall increase in power, flight, and wind attributes. * Forzar Zoura: (Cleaving Wind) Sinbad summons winds on both hands and unleashes a devastating attack. Zepar: Another of Sinbad's metal vessels. This metal vessel isn't particularly a combat oriented one, but it should have superhuman statistics. * Commands: Zepars ability is a voice command. It lets out a screech with a very large radius. Anyone caught in the range must obey Sinbad's commands. * Sleep: Sinbad commands the target(s) to sleep. * Mind Control: Another command Zepar can cast via screeching. Once this has been cast, Sinbad can fully control a target at anytime without having Zepar activated. There is no known limit on the ability's range. Key: Base | Focalor | Baal Gallery File:Magiscan1.jpg|Sinbad destroying multiple mountains as a teenager. File:Sinbad2.jpg|Sinbad using Baal, Focalor and Zepar. File:Sinbad.jpg|Multiple faces, one man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) Gilgamesh's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Gilgamesh's armor was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Lightning Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Sleep Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Adventurers